grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Mods
Mods are fan-made content for RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. They are not officially supported by the developers, but have the go-ahead to be usedForum Post from dev approving mods. It should be noted these that mods are PC only, as consoles rarely have mod support. Mods, and the ability to mod for RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, were made achievable thanks to Steam user called gvk -- with his application, fans with the know-how and the ability can create and implement their own content. See guide here. To download gvk's mods, see the Steam thread here. gvk's mods are essential for modding with ease in this game, as it provides a basis to all other types of modding - texture packs, sound packs, model packs, new game modes, new maps, and more. All other mods depend on it, meaning it is not possible to install mods without it. It acts as a mod loader for the game. To browse community content, use the Steam discussions page for mods that can be found here. Features There are a lot of features in gvk's mod for the average player, but also the mod maker themselves, such as the API included. As for the player, mods bring multiple items to the table such as: * The ability to retexture and use retextured characters * Model swaps * New missions * New game modes * New maps * Chat commands * Access advanced settings (including advanced graphics settings) * The ability to keybind and rebind to your liking * Spawn Grimm and playable characters For a complete list as well as in-depth explanations and information, visit the Mod Features page. Not all of it is owned or made by gvk himself, a lot of content such as retextures and maps, are created by the community. To see what is available, click here. How To Install Get the installer from the mod thread on steam. At the top there are two installers to choose from, "Universal" and "Windows". The universal uses Java (on Mac this is already installed). Windows users can use both installers, however Mac users can only able to use the Universal installer. Windows This installer can install mods on various versions of RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. ''Once the version is selected clicking "Install Mod" will begin the installation. The installer might ask where ''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse ''is installed, the default being ''C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\RWBY_GE\. (See more about finding the right path below.) Mac With this installer it will auto detect if a Mac or other machine is being used, meaning the only step is to click on the Install Mod button. It might ask where the game is installed, the default being: ~/Library/Application Support/Steam/steamapps/common/RWBY_GE. (See more about finding the right path below.) Finding Install Path See here for if the game was installed in another location other than default. In Steam application go to Library, then right click RWBY: Grimm Eclipse game -> Properties -> Local Files -> Browse Local Files. This will open the folder/location that should be referred to when the installer asks. For image instructions, click here. Problems? If the Windows installer does not work, try the Universal Installer. If any problems are encountered, speak to gvk and they will fix the problem as soon as possible. Texture Packs In the same folder as the mod installer there is another folder called "TexturePacks". Inside there, put folders for the texture pack(s) to be installed. Meaning it should look like this: TexturePacks/Name/files. After that, click the "Install Resources" button on the installer for Windows; on Mac simply press the Install Mod button again. For image instructions, click here. The process is similar for Sound Packs; Model Packs are a single file placed in ModelPacks folder. It is also possible to install manually via going to the game files (where steam stores the game) and find the "TexturePacks" folder there. Image Gallery 20170118234130_1.jpg|A retextured Yang giving an Alpha Beowolf what-for 20170220204608_1.jpg|When the spawn Ruby command goes too far - 400 individual Ruby's present 20170224192116_1.jpg|Yanging out in Snowy Forest - a fan made map 418340_screenshots_20161212002233_1.jpg|A retextured Ruby on Poly Island, map made by Punkt. 20170414215111_1.jpg|A retextured Nora having a smashing time in the Beacon map 20170413195359_1.jpg|Fun in the sun with low gravity 20170414214258 1.jpg|Ren debating the meaning of life on Poly Island (map made by Punkt) References Category:Modding